


Goten's Journal

by Gogeta1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta1/pseuds/Gogeta1
Summary: Vegeta gets a hold of reading Goten's Journal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiyansecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyansecret/gifts).



> Takes place after the Majin Buu saga. Goten and Trunks are the same age from the Buu saga. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of the characters of the story. All belong to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and Toei Animation.

   It was a good afternoon at Capsule Corporation. The Son family was visiting Bulma and her family. Vegeta noticed that something was strange was going on, Goten wasn't here. "Kakarot, where is that spawn of yours?" Vegeta asked. "Goten? Oh, he was with me. He must be here somewhere." Goku answered. "Hey dad, have you seen Goten?" Gohan asked. "I told Vegeta that Goten must be here somewhere, Gohan." Goku said. "I thought he was playing with Trunks." Gohan said. "I'm right here." Trunks said. "Oh, hey Trunks. If you're right here, then where's Goten?" Gohan asked. "He must be in my room. My dad must be looking for him." Trunks said.

   Meanwhile, Vegeta was in Trunks room, seeing a pile of toys.  _"This room is a mess."_ Vegeta said. Vegeta was about to leave when he heard giggling sounds under Trunks' bed. He knew it was Goten. "What are you doing under the bed?" Vegeta asked, waiting for Goten to answer. "Nothing." Goten said. "Get up from there. Trunks is probably waiting for you." Vegeta said. "Yes, Mr. Vegeta." Goten said as he got up and went out of Trunks' room. Vegeta was looking under the bed when he saw a journal. It must be Goten's. " _So, the kid decided to keep his journal from me_ " Vegeta thought. He was about to read it until Goten grabbed it from him. "Thanks, Mr. Vegeta. Goten said as he grabbed his journal and left the room. 

   "He must he some secrets in that book. I'll probably gonna have to spy on him." Vegeta said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of the characters in the story. They're all belong to Akira Toriyama,FUNimation, and Toei Animation. Enjoy Chapter 2.

  Vegeta was about to train again in the gravity time chamber until he saw Goten writing in his journal.  _"There he goes again writing in his journal. I guess I'll have to take a peek of that book when he's gone for awhile. I have to think of something."_ Vegeta thought. Goten was finishing up his journal until Vegeta called him. "Kakarot's boy. Why don't you play with Trunks for awhile?" Vegeta asked. "Oh, ok." Goten said as he closed his journal and left the living room. Vegeta picked up the journal and looked at it. "There must be some secrets Kakarot's son might have." Vegeta said as he tries to open the journal. He didn't realize the journal had a lock on it. " Drat, it's locked." Hmm, I need a hairpin." Vegeta said. He went into the bathroom, locked it, finds a hairpin, and opened the journal.  _"And now...the journal of the spawn of Kakarot."_ Vegeta thought as he starts reading it.

  "Dear Diary, (fades into Goten narrating the story.) what an amazing day I had after Buu was on our side. My daddy decided to stay on Earth after defeating Majin Buu before Buu turned good. I also have my mom, my big brother, Gohan, and my best friend Trunks. My mom is a great at cooking and wants me to study. I guess she wanted me to study more than fighting. My big brother, Gohan goes to Orange Star High School and has a girlfriend named, Videl. Trunks is the best friend in the world. I can't believe he beat me in the tournament. I'll get him next time. Of course he's stronger than me, but I'll get stronger like him. Mr. Vegeta talked to me and Trunks about saiyans and how they were born. We never talked much before. Krillin was married with 18 and has a daughter named, Marron. I'm glad to have a family like my daddy, mom, my big brother Gohan, and a best friend like Trunks." (End of Narration.)

  "I never knew he would write that much of his life. I guess there's no secrets in this journal at all. We'll, time to put it back for Kakarot's boy finds out." Vegeta said as he got out the bathroom and puts the journal back in the living room before Goten came back. "Bye Mr. Vegeta. Bye Trunks." Goten said as he grabbed his journal, waved Trunks goodbye and left with his family. "Goodbye Goten." Trunks said after Goten left the house. Before Goku was about to leave, he decided to say goodbye to Vegeta. "See you later Vegeta. I hope to I can spar with you to see who's stronger." Goku said. "Hmph. You wish, Kakarot. You wish." Vegeta said as Goku left Bulma's house. "So what were you guys talking about?" Bulma asked. "Oh, we were just talking about sparring to see who's stronger." Vegeta said. Bulma laughs. "You two always try to catch up to get stronger." Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta in the cheek and he blushed. Trunks was about to go to his room when his father asked him something. "Son, do you want to spend time with me outside?" Vegeta asked his son. "Sure dad." Trunks said as they went out.  ~~~~ _"I'm really proud of you, Vegeta."_ Bulma thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That the end of chapter 2 guys. Story is complete. I added a little father and son moment of Vegeta and Trunks. I'll post more stories soon. Maybe I'll do a story about Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks meeting Gogeta and Gotenks.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming up soon. I thought of that idea when I was watching Little Yellow Book, one of the Spongebob Squarepants episodes where Squidward was reading Spongebob's journal. I decided to write a story about Goten and Vegeta because they never had a relationship in the dragon ball series.


End file.
